


Escape.

by Dalankar



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, big bang au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all running. From something. Or towards something. And sometimes both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gorgeous art by ssaruk (ssaruk.tumblr.com). Part 1 of the Thousand Words Project.

"You shouldn't smoke."

 

Jiyong scoffed out a laugh. "Yeah. Alright," he said, inhaling deeply.

 

Seunghyun chuckled. And took a drag of his own. The cuts inside his mouth burnt as the smoke brushed over them. He leaned his head back against the wire fence and closed his eyes. He felt Jiyong shift beside him. Felt the weight on the fence as Jiyong leaned back against it.

 

"We can leave," Jiyong said suddenly. Seunghyun could imagine him in his mind, white smoke escaping his lips to mingle with the cold evening air. See Jiyong's eyes looking up at the clouds, head tilted back.

 

"We can both go away." There was excitement in Jiyong's voice. And hope. So much hope. Seunghyun opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him.

 

"And then?"

 

"And then whatever." Jiyong's hand drew up to touch the cut on Seunghyun's right cheek. "As long as it's not this." The half healed cut stung a little at the touch. Seunghyun didn't move.

 

"You're not thinking, Ji."

 

Jiyong snatched his hand back and turned away, eyes now on the road where cars moved past them in tandem. The street lights were on but they've never been bright enough and the half the street was engulfed in gloomy evening darkness. Everything looked grey. Except for the red in Jiyong's hair. Like fire. Like blood.

 

"I don't want to die here." He heard Jiyong whisper.

 

Seunghyun sighed and pulled Jiyong closer with his good hand on his shoulder. He rested his chin on Jiyong's shoulder, waiting until Jiyong lost his anger and his body relaxed back against Seunghyun's chest.

 

"Neither do I," he whispered against the furry collar of Jiyong's hoodie. "But we can't leave." He wrapped his free hand gently around Jiyong's waist. "Not yet."

 

\---

 

His mom was sitting at the window when he entered. She looked startled to see him, eyes widening for a moment in panic.

 

"I'm home," he said and she smiled softly, whole body sinking back into the chair.

 

"Seunghyun," She said. "There's dinner on the table."

 

He watched her. Hands clasped tightly in her lap, tense set of her mouth and the eyes that darted back towards the window and the street below. He set his bag down next to the door and took a step in to the living room.

 

"Are you waiting for him to come back?" He asked, sitting down on the floor beside her chair. She turned her head to look down at him and her hands gently caressed over his face. Over the cuts and the bruises. She pressed her lips to his forehead and he felt her trembling. 

 

"I'm waiting for him to never come back."

 

He leaned his head against the side of her chair and closed his eyes.

 

\---

 

Jiyong leaned back against the concrete wall guarding the house and watched the pale shade of the moon peering from behind clouds. He lifted the cigarette in his hand and stared at the smoke curling in the air as it burnt.

 

A car drew up to the black iron bars of the gate. Jiyong turned his head as the back window rolled down, dropping the cigarette and crushing it under his boot.

 

"What are you doing?" his father asked.

 

"I…"

 

"Stop wasting time and go inside," his father ordered. The window rolled up and the car moved in to the drive way through the opened gate.

 

Jiyong ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the two story house. All the lights were on, making it look as though it was inhabited by more people than it actually was. He walked slowly through the gate and stopped to look back as the gate closed behind him.

 

He looked up at the moon. There were only clouds.

 

\---

 

"You shouldn't smoke."

 

Jiyong laughed. "Neither should you."

 

Seunghyun grinned and kissed him. Jiyong tasted like tobacco. The blue sky domed above them and he pulled Jiyong closer until they were breathing against each other's lips.

 

The train docked at the platform slowly. Seunghyun held tight to Jiyong's hand as they waited for it to stop.

 

"For whatever?" he asked, watching the passengers step out of the carriage.

 

Jiyong laughed.

 

"For whatever."

 

***


End file.
